Ride home
by Mavis Vermillion Dreyar
Summary: Episode tag 6x07- After the party. Roderick gave Jane a ride home. One-shot. Roderick/Jane. Please read this story and leave a review


**Ride home**

Roderick was having the time of his life in the party. He never had the chance to hang out with friends because he barely had any along his high school years. He always chose to be alone and even if he had a friend. He will weird them out and he will end up wearing his headphones again. That's why he moved to McKinley from Chicago. He wished that he stayed at Chicago as he was treated even worse in McKinley. The principal even called him "White Precious". Then one day, without him realizing it. His voice was heard by a group of adults. That's what he called them. He was certain that they would beat him up but the strangest thing happened. They were treating him like a normal human being and not just some fat kid wearing a headphone. After that day. He met many friends. The McCarthy twins. Mason and Madison. They were quirky but fun to be around. Then he met Jane. An African-American girl that didn't grossed out when he greeted her. He really liked her from the very first day. For him, Jane was different from the other girls. She was nice to him. Then there was Spencer. A quarterback who acts high and mighty but was apparently gay. He didn't liked him at first because he reminds him to all the jocks who bullied him all the years. But the longer he known him, he began to like him as he acts different with them. Then one thing led to another and before he realized it. He was in the party with all the Glee Club members. He got the chance to sing with Mercedes Jones who he looked highly upon. He really respected her. There he enjoyed looking at them partying. He laughed as he saw Spencer and Kitty fought each other for the pink tutu. Around 1.00 am. All the members started to go back to their own place. He was busy chatting with Jane when she suddenly got a phone call.

"Excuse me Roderick" She said and he nodded. She went outside and answered the call.

"Hello. Dad?"

"_Jane Sweetheart. I have some bad news"_

"What is it" Jane raised her voice and Roderick heard it.

He didn't wanted to eavesdrop at first but his curiosity got the better of him. He slowly went and leaned on the door just behind Jane.

"_I can't pick you up. I have to go to Vermont today so I have to leave early. Sorry sweetheart"_

"Then how should I go home?" Jane asked in an angry voice.

"_You'll find a way Jane. Once again._ I'm sorry" Her dad said and hung up. Jane was pissed off at that very moment. She cursed and Roderick noticed her.

"Anything wrong?" Roderick finally asked her from behind. She looked up at him remembering he was there

"My dad couldn't pick me up so I don't have a ride home. What should I do?" She asked Roderick. He looked at him and thought of an idea.

"How about I take you?" Roderick asked her. Jane was shocked at his invitation.

"N-no. I can't ask you to do that" Jane said as she tried to look away

"Why not? Our house is on the same neighbourhood" Roderick said to Jane then she looked at him

"I don't want to trouble you" Jane said to him while staring at him

"No. It's fine. We can leave now if you want?" Roderick asked her

"That would be nice" Jane told him. They were about to leave when they heard 2 voices that was so familiar to them. They looked back and saw the McCarthy twins

"Are you guys going home already?" Madison asked them

"Yeah. It's getting late" Roderick said to her

"What about you Jane?" Mason asked her while looking at her

"Roderick is sending me home" Jane said and the McCarthy twins squealed

"OMG! You're following Roderick? Does this mean something?" They said in Unison. Roderick and Jane tried not to blush as they said that

"N-no. This is not what you think. Roderick is offering me a ride because…." Jane was talking when Roderick continued

"her dad couldn't pick her up so I offered her a ride home. We live in the same neighborhood anyway so it's not a big deal" Roderick continued and Jane nodded. The twins looked down a little.

"Only because of that? We thought it was something more" They both said.

"Well drive safe you two and don't kiss when you love birds are on the road" Mason told them. Jane blushed as Roderick chuckled. They said their goodbyes as they went to Roderick's car. It was a green truck but the color was still new. He opened the door for her and waited until she got it and closed the door. Then he headed towards the drivers seat

Halfway alone the journey. It was pretty awkward as both of them were really silent because they don't have anything to say. They stopped in a red light so Jane took the chance to talk to him.

"Umm Roderick. Can I ask you a question?" Jane said as he looked at him

"Sure. What is it?" Roderick asked her

"Why do you wear a headphone all the time?" Jane asked and Roderick shrugged

"I'm sorry if it is too personal to you."

"N-no. It's fine. I wore it because I wanted to block out the sound of all the nicknames that the people called me so that I can have my peace and quiet" Roderick said with a sigh

"I'm sorry that you have to endure that Roderick. I was a loner too in my high school before I transfer here" Jane said and Roderick looked at her

"Really? I never knew. I thought you would have many friends" Roderick said to her. Then the light turned green and he continued driving

"I used to have many friends. That was before they knew my dad"

"What do you mean by that?" Roderick asked her

"My dad was a successful businessman . He owns a lot of companies and he got thousands of people working for him. He could have everything that he wants just by flicking his fingers. One day, I discovered that my friends only hang out with me because of my money. I didn't gave them what they want so they started to leave me one by one and I was left alone until I got transferred here by my father."

"That's sounds really bad Jane. I can't imagine what must you feel like"

"Well I don't want to dwell on the past anymore. I have to move on you know. You can't just determine your future based on your past." Jane said and Roderick nodded

"Well your friends didn't deserve you. They didn't see the true you. We only just met for a month but honestly Jane you're great and nice" Roderick said and she blushed trying not to look at him

"Did you really mean that Roderick?"

"I really do. You're really cool and quirky but in a way that I really like. You're the first girl that didn't ran when I come near you" Roderick said and she smiled

"That's because you're different from any of the guys that I met" Jane said and the vehicle suddenly stopped

"This is your house right?" Roderick asked her and she nodded

"As I was saying. You're really different. You're so sweet and kind to me. You didn't even cared about my money."

"That's because I don't Jane. I like you for who you really are" Roderick said while looking at her.

"Anyway, thanks for the ride Roderick" She said as she gave Roderick a gentle kiss on the cheek. Roderick blushed

"You're welcome" He said and Jane stepped out from the truck.

"See you tomorrow in Glee Club" Jane said as she closed the truck door.

"See you tomorrow" Roderick said as he drove back and waved at Jane.

**The End**

**What did you guys think? Please leave a review**


End file.
